bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ibara Shiozaki
|romaji = Shiozaki Ibara |alias = (Former) Vine |birthday = September 8 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 167 cm (5'5½") |weight = |hair = Green |eye = Dark Green |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Vines |status = 2 pure 4 u |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = Medium Range Combat |debut = Chapter 25 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Miho Masaka |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Shiozaki Ibara}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Ibara is a girl with long, green, thorn-covered vines for hair. One set of vines wraps around her forehead. She has dark green eyes and is regarded as cute by Denki Kaminari. Her Hero Costume consists of a plain white robe and black knee-high boots. Personality Ibara is a very modest and courteous person who makes her humility clear after Present Mic calls her an assassin. Although graceful and soft-spoken, she is not afraid to make her pure intentions known. She seems to be of a highly religious inclination, due to her talking about heaven and divine beings in passing on multiple occasions, and her super moves having somewhat religious names, such as "Faith's Shield" and "Crucifixion". Despite initially seeming very pure and kind, Ibara shows an unexpected vindictive side, best demonstrated in the Joint Training Arc, with her harsh judgement of Class 1-A and her telling Jurota Shishida that she hoped the "fires of hell" would relieve him of his sins. She showed her gratitude after receiving a second chance to participate in the U.A. Sports Festival and made her objective to spread good across the world apparent before her fight with Denki. Ibara also prefers to be fair and square, as she disagreed with Neito Monoma's plan to throw the Obstacle Race and placed fourth instead. Abilities Quirk : This Quirk allows her to grow vines on her head which she can extend, attack, and grab with. She also has the ability to detach them at will. Super Moves * : Ibara covers an entire area with her vines, trapping anything that touch them. * |Kurusefikushon}}: Ibara uses her vines to trap her opponent in a ball of vines suspended in the air to restrict their movement. The shape resembles that of a rubber band ball. She uses this move on Denki to insulate him, rendering him unable to discharge his quirk. * |Feisuzu Shīrudo}}: Ibara swiftly uses creates a wall of vines to protect herself before detaching the vines. She used it as a second line of defense against Denki. Stats Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle **Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki **Ibara Shiozaki vs. Tenya Iida Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Round 1 Trivia *Ibara's name contains the kanji for , , and . *Ibara ranked 4th during the U.A. Entrance Exam with 36 Villain Points and 32 Rescue Points. *Ibara's favorite food is bread. *Ibara was originally planned to be in Class 1-A. *Kohei Horikoshi commented that he finds it painful to draw Ibara's hair. *Ibara's religious nature and Quirk allude to in several ways: **Ibara's thorny hair is similar to the that is said to have been placed on 's head at the time of . **Her Hero Costume consists of a plain white robe, which looks similar to the one worn in many depictions of Jesus Christ. **Her former Hero name "Maria" is the Latin name for the the . **Her birthday is September 8, which is also the birthday of the Virgin Mary. **All of her Super Moves are named after biblical terms. Quotes *(After defeating Denki Kaminari) "Yes... I have not wasted the opportunity bestowed upon me..." *(When Eijiro Kirishima was thrown at her) "A lost lamb descends from the heavens." References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Kanagawa